monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Deserted Island
The Deserted Island 'is a location introduced in Monster Hunter 3. It is located along an island coastline near Moga Village. This place is characterized by deep bodies of ocean water, seaside caves, highland regions, and streams of fresh water. This peaceful, temperate environment is home to a variety of monsters, such as Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Qurupeco, and Great Jaggi. Common Resources Bait *Frog *Worm Bone *Bone *Monster Bone S *Mystery Bone *Unknown Skull Bone (submerged) *Broken Shell *Black Pearl ''(High-rank, Deserted Island only) *Jumbo Pearl *Red Coral Stone *Stone Bug *Bitterbug *Bughopper *Carpenterbug *Flashbug *Godbug *Gold Cricket (High-rank, Deserted Island only) *Hercudrome (High-rank) *Insect Husk *King Scarab (High-rank) *Mega Fishing Fly *Silver Cricket *Spider Web *Stinkhopper *Thunderbug *Worm Dung *Dung Fish *Armorfish Morsel *Glutton Tuna *Goldenfish (Deserted Island only, area 10) *Mystic Narwhal *Pin Tuna *Popfish *Scatterfish *Small Goldenfish *Speartuna (Deserted Island only, area 10) *Sushifish *Whetfish Fruit *Antidote Herb *Huskberry (Deserted Island only) *Ivy *Might Seed *Paintberry *Sap Plant Beehive *Honey *Insect Husk *Snakebee Larva Mushroom *Blue Mushroom *Choice Mushroom *Dragon Toadstool *Exciteshroom *Insect Husk *Unique Mushroom Mining Node *Aquaglow Jewel *Armor Sphere (High-rank) *Armor Sphere+ (High-rank) *Bealite Ore (Generations/GU) *Bloodrun Jewel (High-rank) *Carbalite Ore (High-rank) *Dragonite Ore (High-rank) *Earth Crystal *Iron Ore *Lightcrystal (High-rank) *Purecrystal (G-rank, Secret Mining Spot Only) *Machalite Ore *Stone *Sunspire Jewel (High-rank, Deserted Island only) *Whetstone Plant *Airweed *Felvine *Herb *Insect Husk *Ivy *Might Seed *Sap Plant *Spider Web Stone *Insect Husk *Stone *Whetstone Torch *Torch (area 1) Yellow Sparkle These commodities are only found in Moga Woods when you're not on a quest. They appear more often when the Moga Forcast says "Abundant Commodities". *Abalone Piece *Dragonbone Piece *Fossil Piece *Giant Fossil (High-rank) *Gloamgrass Bud (High-rank) *Odd Egg Notes *In Area 6, one of the stone walls has a large face carved into it, showing that not all of the ruins of the past Moga inhabitants were submerged. *In Area 1, Aptonoth can be seen walking in place on a cliff, their feet appear to be underground. *In Area 1, birds can be seen flying over the ocean, including seagulls, large brown birds, and an occasional large black bird. *The inner posts of the gate that connects to Moga Village has felyne faces carved into them. *At night, crickets can be heard in areas where there are no gathering spots, so crickets can not be found in that area. *The shortcut from Area 11 to Area 8 can be travelled from both areas. *In Generations, some aquatic monsters can leap into the water in Area 7 to travel to Area 10, and vice-versa. Veggie Elder '''Location: Area 4, in the cave with the Felyne's nest. Must crouch to enter. He will only appear in actual quests and not in Moga Woods free hunts. MH3 Ultimate Moga Hunt MH3 *Even though only 2 Large Monsters are listed on the Moga Forecast, if both are hunted, a third monster will appear after about 5 minutes. *In MH3U, when initiating a Free Hunt in the Deserted Island, you can choose to hunt during the day or the night. In the day, the materials and carves are Low-rank, and all of the monsters are native to the area. In the night, however, everything is in High-rank, and monsters that normally do not appear in the Deserted Island, such as Barroth and Great Wroggi, appear for you to hunt for resource points. *Below is a list of all the monsters you can find in the Deserted Island, what time they appear, and what is required for them to appear. Day Monsters Night Monsters Monster Rewards MH3U Music Themes Gallery Monster Hunter 3 Mh3forest.jpg Island-Area1.jpg Island-Area2.jpg Island-Area3.jpg Island-Area4.jpg Island-Area5.jpg Island-Area6.jpg Island-Area7.jpg Island-Area8.jpg Island-Area9.jpg Island-Area10.jpg Island-Area11.jpg Island-Area12.jpg SolitaryIsland.png New-DesertedIsland.jpg DesertedIsland.png|MHP3rd Resource Map Monster Hunter Generations MHGen-Deserted Island Screenshot 001.png MHGen-Deserted Island Screenshot 002.png MHGen-Deserted Island Screenshot 001.jpg MHGen-Deserted Island Screenshot 002.jpg MHGen-Deserted Island Screenshot 003.jpg MHGen-Moofah Screenshot 002.jpg MHGen-Moofah Screenshot 003.jpg MHGen-Ludroth Screenshot 001.jpg Category:Locations